Homecoming - Season 9
by Lovestory81
Summary: How Mcleod's Daughters might continue...After all these years, Nick and Tess finally return from Argentina, now permanently. A lot has changed!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry mum." She cried and kneeled down. Then carefully, she began to touch the letters on the stone. With her index-finger she stroked each letter, one by one: Claire Louise Mcleod...Reading her name made her feel proud.

From a distance he saw her standing at her mothers grave, again. It touched him, as he knew how it felt; to have a parent, but not really know them. Like Charlotte knew her mum from just images and stories, he also knew his father like that.

Dispite the fact that he didn't got to know him, he'd always felt that his father was part of him. And even more now that he grew up and became a young man. With his eyes still locked on his mate, he breathed in deeply. He decided to leave her to it and ride to the homestead without her.

Charlotte had no clue that her best mate saw her when he was on his way to Drovers for the Homecoming of their uncle and aunt. She was still kneeled at Claire's grave, she had lowered her head: To think, to dream, to create order in her chaotic life. And when she felt her own breathing was more peacuful, she began to dry her cheeks with her long sleeves.

"I have always missed you...Is that weird? I really wanted to know you, but I only remember you vaguely." She sniffed. "No real memories, just flashes." New tears came up as she thought about her life right now. "I stuff up every time, but I really want this, you know. And now that Nick and Tess are coming home, it makes me feel even worse. More people to check up on me...And a niece who seems to do everthing right. I just have to prove that I can do this."

… … …

Tess was the first who got out the ute, that gorgeous wide smile of hers was still there. She ran towards Stevie, who was picking them up and hugged her "Well hello there again!" She giggled. "Christmas last year is way to long ago, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Stevie had tears in her eyes. "I'm so thrilled to have you guys back."

Behind Tess, Nick and Claire followed. A small, but very happy family, finally returned home -now perminently- after all these years.

When they pulled up the driveway, Nick got a scare when he saw Xander coming from the stables, he just looked so much like Alex. Nick had to blink his eyes a few times and then got out to greet him. He proudly smiled, put his arm around him and rubbed his hair like he always did. "Hey mate, what have you done to Xander?" Xander smiled back, it felt good knowing that his favorite uncle didn't see him as a child anymore.

Then, on his way to the ute to get the bags Nick grabbed his wife to hug her tight. Tess smiled and caressed his back, she felt why he needed this hug right now.

"Oh please...give me a break." Claire stated, seeing her mum and dad being this close. "You've got your own room here, remeber?" She blurted out.

Xander laughed and walked forward. "Hey."

Claire bend in to give him a hug. "Hi, good to see you again."

When they all walked towards the house, another youngster suddenly came from behind the homestead, she was walking a horse. A blond version of her mother. Tess immideatly felt tears coming up, not only because she noticed how much Charlotte had grown up in a short ammount of time and how much she'd missed her, but also because of the problems there where. She felt guilty that she hasn't been there for her and also angry at Peter, for taking her and even worse; for keeping her from Drovers Run. It was the best decision then, of course. As her father, Peter gave her a family, sisters, but he didn't realise what he took from her. Especially the time after Nick and Tess were back in Argentina and what he had done after Alex' his funeral. They barely had any contact after that and Peter just wouldn't alow it to visit Drovers. For some reason, he thought it might confuse or upset her. A few years later he accused Tess that Charlotte had mental issues because of her trauma's. Evantually he couldn't handlle her anymore, so finally she did return to Drovers Run, thanks to Stevie. So much had happened in 20 years.

Quickly, Tess wiped her tears away. "Charlotte! I'm so glad to see you again." She took her in her arms like her own daughter, Charlotte tightly embraced her, but after that she became a bit distant. A tall young woman – she looked older than she was- with curly (dark) blond hair, stepped forward to greet her. Claire; she knew everything better and was good in probably everything. Stevie had always mentioned how much she looked like her dad; Nick. And maybe even, a little bit like her granddad Harry. But when you heard her talk, which she was very good at, she sounded more like Tess. The fun-part was that sometimes she mixed english words with spanish. Claire really liked Charlotte and wanted to bond with her, but it was different the other way around.

Inside, they got their Homecoming Surprise-party; "Sup-riceee!" Meg & Terry, Jodi & Matt and their daughter; Jacky-Megan (after Jack and Meg) and son Johnny (after Matts father). Kate & Dave and their (foster-) son; Danny. Marcus & Ingrid and their twin boys; Allan (after Alex) and Brian (after Brice) they all waited for the big Homecoming of Nick and Tess.

Suddenly the house was full again, Meg remembered how it used to be, after talking to the Ryan's, she sat down and smiled. Thinking; 20 years ago...it wasn't very different, only a bit more crowded with all these kids. She reached for Terry's hand, who was sitting next to her on the couch, they both enjoyed it, like grandparents should. Jodi and Kate where busy in the kitchen, chatting. They baked, cooked and had prepared everything.

… … …

Tess couldn't wait to walk around, to check out the renewed Drovers Run, Stevie was anxious to lead the way.

Tess' eyes lit up. "Oh wow, everything turned out so beautiful! They have done a great job." Through the years Drovers Run needed renovation and to fit in two families it had to be extended as well. Nick and Tess aranged it from Argentina and trusted Matt and Jodi to hire the right people for the job. And it was perfectly done.

Tess asked. "Now that we're here, I can't keep myself from asking; don't you want to come back to Drovers?" In all these years Stevie stayed alone, which was a very clear choice. She couldn't let Alex go, her heart belonged to him. Tess knew of her choice, so she had always hoped Stevie would return to Drovers too.

Stevie shook her head. "No, Killarney is our home. And it's big enough for two families."

Tess smiled. "It's big enough here now too..."

"You're not used to see me living there, but I lived there for years now and wouldn't want to change that. I couldn't even do that to Xander."

Then Tess sighed deeply. "Before you know it, he'll start his own life."

Stevie forced a smile on her face, deep inside it hurt. "Let's not think about that yet, ok?"

Tess put her arm around her friend and smiled. "No. Let's celebrate...come on." And they walked back to the others.

… … …

The next day Nick and Tess wanted to get up early at Drovers Run, just like they did 20 years ago, but as they wanted to go downstairs, someone knocked on the bedroom door. It was Claire, she made breakfast. "Morning mum, dad...I thought you deserve to stay in bed a little longer, after our long journey."

Staying in bed wasn't a problem for them, but right now, all they wanted was to get to work. They couldn't wait to get started. Things had changed quite a bit on Drovers and they didn't even got a change to talk about all that. When they went back to bed again, Claire spoiled them with the food she'd made.

"That looks delicious. Thank you so much darling." Tess said proud.

She smiled, but then looked serious and plopped down in a big chair in the corner of the bedroom. She folded her arms and stared at her parents. "Now, what can I do around here?"

Nick petted the bed, gesturing their daughter to sit with them. "Look, we'd like you to think about what you want. Do you want to set up your own business, or do you want to mannage the properties with me...or maybe you come up with a different plan. Let us know, ok?" She nodded to answer her dad.

Tess added. "For now, we'd like you to spend time with Charlotte."

Claire reacted strongly. "I think she doesn't like me."

Tess sighed. "She's not like you, or like your friends at home Claire. Give her some time, try to bond with her. I'm sure, after a while, she'll come around."

"Yeah but what if she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

Nick frowned. "That's her problem then. Look, she went through a lot, ok? You have a perfect life."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." and walked away.

"Hey?!" Nick yelled after her, she looked back and smirked. "Drink your coffee dad, you need it."

After eating breakfast, Nick moved the tray to the nightstand and than turned towards his wife again. "Now...where were we..."

Tess giggled "Nick?!" He tickled her.

They both laughed, Nick said "We have to inaugurate our new bed, don't we?" He caressed her shoulder and moved his hand to her cheek. Than they both lifted the blankets and dived under. They kissed and laughed and made love. A lot had changed, but not that...Nick and Tess still loved eachother just as much.

… … …

In the kitchen Jodi was on the phone with Kate, while Johnny and Jackie had a fight about who would eat the last sandwich. Jodi hung up.

"Ok that's enough. Stop it, you two." She touched Johnny's shoulder "You, get your bag and put on your shoes, because it's almost time to go to school."

Then she turned to her daughter, who was older. "And you should go upstairs and get yourself ready instead of teasing your little brother, because you will be picked up any minute now for college."

Jackie stood up and softly mumbled "Blablablabla..." as she slowly went upstairs. Jodi shook her head and started cleaning up, Matt and Charlotte were already working outside for hours and she couldn't wait to get started too.

"Go, I'm fine here Jodi. Matt needs you. You have to bring the cattle in, because Ingrid is coming for the pregnancy-checks, remember?" Meg said when she entered the kitchen, she knew how busy her daughters life was now and always helped her as much as she could. Not just Jodi, but she helped all the families that once started their lives at Drovers Run.

"But the kids are not ready yet..." Jodi complained. Not just today, it was always busy in the morning, especially weekdays. But Meg always stayed calm.

"They will be fine like always, Terry will be ready in a minute." Terry had to go to town anyway and therefor he always took Johnny to school.

Jodi nodded, she knew everything would be alright and went outside to help her husband running the farm.

… … …

"Oh wow, she can ride." She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "I never thought they'd use a horse, on a 'so-called- factory-farm'." Charlotte always thought they ran a factory farm up in Argentina and that it was all just business.

Matt frowned but didn't respond. Claire rode up to them. "Morning! I thought you could use a hand here."

"You're more than welcome, thanks." Matt answered, a bit surprised.

Charlotte only said "Morning." and turned the horse, to ride the other way. She tried everything to prove how good she was in rounding up the cattle and immediately started chasing a lost calve. But Matt still had to correct her a few times. Claire, on the other hand, seemed to be a natural. Of course Charlotte got jealous at her and that always kept her from really getting to know her niece and the possibility to become friends with her. After a while Nick and Tess showed up in a ute. Claire immediately rode towards her dad.

"I'm glad you're here, can I go with you now?"

Nick frowned, he didn't say 'no' often, he was generous. "What about the horse?" Then he turned a bit and whispered "and what about Charlotte?"

Claire frowned, just like her dad did. "She will be fine...and mum probably can't wait to help, so she can take the horse." Nick read the non-verbal part very well there, the conection with his daughter was very strong. He knew she would tell him everything in the ute.

Tess widely smiled and took the horse from her daughter without even asking. Nick proudly smiled, he loved it, to see his wife finally enjoy being home again, where she belonged. Charlotte saw Claire leaving and said out loud to herself. "Spoiled rotten, just like I always thought." Then she went back to work and mostly to prove herself, but she was to much focussed on that. Tess noticed and she had never worked with Charlotte before. Despite that it was so nice, it had always been a dream. But now it also opened her eyes, she decided to stick with her a bit more today. Tess felt like she knew Charlotte best, because she was very much like her sister Claire.

… … …

After they had brought the cattle in and Matt and Jodi helped Ingrid out with the pregnancy-checks, Tess asked Charlotte.

"I want to visit my sister's...your mum's grave today. Mind if you take me there?" Charlotte her eyes got bigger, she felt her heart pounding in her chest and her belly started to hurt. She had trouble to express her feelings and acted like it didn't mean much to her.

"Naah, I hardly ever go there. But if you can't find it, I'm willing to take you there."

Tess was quiet for a few seconds, but then responded. "I'd really like it if we would go together Charlotte." Tess had that sad look in her eyes, Charlotte noticed, but couldn't say anything about it to comfort her aunt.

She nodded "right" and started walking ahead of Tess, then she looked behind her. "What are you waiting for then?"

On their way there, they both thought of the fact that they had never visited Claire's grave together before. Last time they were there together, it was with Alex, a year after Claire had passed away. Tess couldn't hide her tears...

Charlotte seemed annoyed by it. But in fact her aunties tears touched her and she had to fight her own emotions. "We're not even there yet." She said when she saw Tess crying, it was very disrespectful to say something like that.

But Tess was aware of the problems she'd had and understood how Charlotte was, so she just started talking. "Last time we were here together, you were walking hand in hand with us, you know? Between me and your uncle Alex." Charlotte was walking ahead of her, she didn't respond, but she listened. Tess continued talking. "It was one year ago, that your mum had died. Do you have any memories of her?"

"Nothing" Charlotte answered shortly.

Tess always thought Charlotte may still have images of the accident, she was so little, but it was tremendously traumatic for her. Everyone hoped she wouldn't remember anything, but Tess always believed there had to be some memory left, or flashes of it, or maybe unexplaneble nightmares. Which would all explain her issues. For, now she decided not to push it to much, maybe Charlotte would open up somehow.

They stood closely beside each other when they were there. Tess lay her hand on Charlotte's back for a moment, caressed her with her thumb and then stepped forward and kneeled.

She whispered "Claire." and cried. Charlotte faught her tears, but lost her own battle. She just stood there, behind her aunt.

"Oh Claire, if I could only talk to you for a minute...about how happy I am, to be home again." Tess sniffed, new tears came up. "I still miss you so much."

Charlotte was unsure what to do, but she lay her hand on Tess' shoulder to comfort her. It was a first step to open up.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte looked outside, she suddenly pulled up one eyebrow and asked a bit dry. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

Xander shook his head one time and sighed, kind of dissapointed. "Of course I know."

They were on their way to a sales, it was their first time alone and Stevie made sure they knew what to do and she completely trusted them with this.

"Hey Stevie!" Marcus yelled from the doorway, when he saw her walking just outside the house.

"Hey there. What's up?"

He quickly walked up to her and asked. "Where's Xander?"

Stevie frowned and laughed. "He's on his way to the sales, just like I told you."

Marcus was amazed. "By himself?"

"Nope, with Charlotte." She proudly smiled.

Marcus seemed surprised. "I thought I was supposed to go with him. You're kidding me, right?"

Stevie said nothing and just stared at her brother in law.

Marcus added. "Well I guess you're not." In his eyes you could see he wasn't ok with it and he became a bit restless. "What about the finances, contracts and all, are you sure they can handdle this?" He was still a business-man.

Now she folded her arms and with her boot she kicked some loose sand on the ground, then she looked him straight in the eye. "Listen Marcus. If I didn't trust my son with this, I wouldn't let him. And what about the finances? I thought we had nothing to worry about."

Marcus was unsure and it was written all over his face. "Ok, but isn't this a bit to much responsibility for his age?...and Charlotte..."

Stevie got annoyed and pulled up her eyebrows, she snapped "What about her? Geez Marcus...You know I was just wondering: Why do people always seem to underestemate her? She had a lot on her plate and we all should give her a brake."

Marcus stayed calm and he agreed with her. "You're right, ok? We'll see what happens. I just think they're to young."

"Yeah well, kids grow up Marcus, you know that. Charlotte is already 24! And Xander, he's turning 20 this year and is a very serious young man, you know him."

Then it got quiet, Marcus knew he couldn't argue with her about Xander, he would always lose that.

Stevie suddenly changed the subject and asked "How's your knee doing?"

He frowned and answered hesitatingly. "A lot better actually."

Stevie smiled a bit sarcastic and teased him. "You're getting older Marcus. That's also a reason WE should let those KIDS go and not be afraid to give them some more responsibilities." She saw Marcus roll his eyes and teased "What if you need another new knee? Or a new hip...? Or..." She laughed.

Marcus laughed to. "Oh shut up."

Stevie walked away, still laughing. "See you tonight hey?! Dont forget the photo's!"

… … …

On the sales Charlotte suddenly began to walk faster, she saw this beauty of a horse.

Xander walked with her, but then stopped and observed his best mate, who seemed to be very impressed by this, indeed beautiful, horse. She walked around the horse and started to make contact, she liked her too. When she was caressing this warm, soft nose her eyes tried to find her best mate again to hear what he thought. But he wasn't far.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she said, enthusiastic.

Xander didn't say anything yet, instead he began to inspect the horse carefully. He had learned so much about horses in his life, it was in his blood to work with them and even started up his own horse 'hobby-business' at home.

Xander suddenly asked. "You wanna ride her?"

Charlotte widely smiled. "Yeah, of course, but it's not like we're buying her."

"They don't know that." He said.

Xander just stood there waiting, very confident, his hands in his pocket. "Go on! ask if you can take her for a ride."

And when she did and started riding Xander climbed the fence to watch her, Charlotte was a natural. An old man saw her riding, he pinched his wife's arm. "Look at her. She's Claire Mcleod's daughter, you can see that very well." It always happened once or twice, with either one of them, they got recognized because their parents were such well known people in this district.

Charlotte seemed so happy, this horse was perfect for her. When she was riding, all her problems were gone. Suddenly she noticed that Xander wasn't there any more and decided to stop riding. A bit disappointed she walked the horse back to the trailer and saw him standing there, talking to the owner.

Charlotte guided the horse back in the trailer and petted her neck before she gave her a last hug. "Goodbye beautiful."

She walked away, when Xander was just done talking with the man.

"She's yours if you want her." He suddenly said to her.

Charlotte was amazed! "What?! You're kidding..."

"Nope. You can ride her as much as you want. She comes from a great bloodline and I decided to buy her. You can ride her for me, to keep her in shape and all."

Charlotte turned and walked away. "I can't believe it. You just bought me a horse."

Xander was proud of himself and didn't see the problem. "Look I want to breed her and you need a good horse. What's the problem?"

"Xander?! Stevie trusted us, you weren't supposed to buy a horse, she wanted cattle!"

He came straight up to her and had that serious look. "Listen Charlotte, I'm not a kid any more, ok?" He sometimes hated it that she was a few years older.

But her reaction wasn't really about the horse, she freaked out. "Right! And I don't want to stuff this up, like I always do."

He grabbed her arm when she walked away. "What makes you think you always stuff up? You're doing the best you can, like we all do." But she pulled her arm back and walked away, he followed her.

Xander wanted to calm her, he was more of a mediator then a fighter. "Let's sit down somewhere, so we can talk, ok?" He suggested, but he wasn't so sure of himself right now, he knew her.

Charlotte sighed. "Let's do what we're supposed to do and then head back home."

Xander sarcastically began to laugh. "Please, I know this is work, but it's ok to relax and have some fun too, you know? You worry much."

Charlotte seemed a bit upset, he walked towards her and put his arm around her. "Listen, I bought this horse ok? But more for you than for me, because you need one of your own. It's a perfect match. And don't you worry about the money."

She knew he was rich, the Ryans owned all three properties and probably buying a working horse didn't mean a lot of money for him. But to her it was a great deal.

"You don't understand. I can't take such a gift from you."

He didn't understand that. "Hey I'm your best mate. I care about you, why won't you just let me do this?" He meant what he said, this came straight from his heart. And he was also right, she needed her own horse, she never got one before.

Then it was quiet, Xander thought it might be good to stop talking about it.

"Let's go, check out some stock." He said and started walking, Charlotte needed some time and slowly followed him. Ever since she got back on Drovers, they were close. They'd build up a special friendship.

… … …

Nick and Tess decided to go for a walk around the proparty, they just needed a moment together. It was great but not easy to be back, they really had to get use to their old, but new life again. So much had changed, but also a lot of things had stayed the same. It sometimes was confusing and took a lot from them. While they were quietly walking, enjoying the views of their property, Nick placed his hand on her back and caressed her.

"You're real happy to be back home, aren't you." He said soft and gave her a loving smile.

Tess almost had to jump to kiss his him on the cheek. "I'm always happy Nick, as long as I have you by my side."

He stopped to wrap his arms around her and when he did, she pushed herself against him. "I love you." she said, almost crying. Tess didn't even know why she almost cried.

"I love you too wifey." He smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded. Tess dried her eyes and asked. "Do you want to visit Alex while we're here?"

Now Nick was the one who got wet eyes. "No not now." He'd never went there, he just couldn't. Tess didn't push him and they walked back to the homestead.

When they sat down to drink coffee and relax a bit, suddenly Kate entered the kitchen. "Hey there!"

"Want a cuppa?" Nick asked when the girls hugged each other. Kate nodded and sat down. "You guys didn't forget about tonight I hope?"

Tess looked exited. "Of course we didn't." Nick had a questioning look on his face.

Kate's eyes widened. "The Friends night?"

"Oh that." He said and grabbed the paper on the table to read it in the livingroom, a bit annoyed because his moment with Tess was over.

Tess winked to Kate "Men." They both giggled.

Especially the women were very exited about this night. Finally an evening with the old 'crew'...and no kids! The youngsters were going out, to the pub, and the ones who weren't old enough for that had a movie night with Terry 'babysitting' them. Kate had arranged everything and asked everyone to bring video's and pictures, so they could all catch up big time!

 _Dear judges, I''m sorry I can't finish my story on time...I can't sit very long because I'm in pain, I have a_ _disease which is ruining my back and pelvis (and other joints). It's some form of arthritis. Anyway, I still hope it's good enough and that you'll get the idea, but to me it's even more important: that you'll like it anyway ;) And I hope many other fanfiction readers will like it too! Soon there will be more...The Friends-night will be special and later; Xanders birthday with a very special gift from his mother Stevie._


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day for them, but they did what they had to do, so they both felt satisfied and also pretty tired when Xander pulled up the driveway. A contended and a bit curious uncle Marcus already walked up to them.

"Hey there." He greeted with a proud smile on his face. Xander called him up, when he was still at the sales, to let him know he had arranged everything. "The cattle truck is already on the way. You did a good job mate!" He complimented, looking him straight in the eye to confirm he really meant it. "Well done." he added. Then he turned his face towards Charlotte. "And you too of course."

She was unsure how to respond and looked down. "Oh it was nothing." In her shyness, her eyes drifted off to her ute.

Marcus noticed "You're not going home yet, are you? You'd like to come inside and join us for a drink?" He invited her, keeping in mind what Stevie said.

While they were talking, Xander already was buisy with trailer to get their new addition out. He comforted the horse before he walked her out and calmed her with a low voice. "Hey there...sshh it's ok...yeah, you're good girl hey." he gently petted the horse's strong neck and then slowly walked her out.

Marcus heard him and walked to the trailer, now Charlotte got nervous, what would he say..?

"So...Who's this?" Marcus asked, kind of surprised. "I didn't knew you were going to buy a horse."

Xander smiled and went on, to bring the horse to her new home. "Me neither." he dryly responded.

Charlotte followed Xander and wondered if he'd get off this easy. But when they had reached the stables, she knew the answer, because Stevie came up to them...

"Hey." She said and smiled at her, but the look she gave Xander wasn't to good. "What's this?"

He already knew by the look on her face that he was busted. But he went on and walked the horse into it's own pen. "It's a horse mum." he said sarcastic.

Stevie made a hissing sound. "I can see that. We never talked about this."

Xander rolled his eyes and turned towards his mum. "I'm not a kid any more, I can make my own choices too you know? And I bought her with my own money."

"That's not the point Xander. We just didn't discus this...at least you could've asked!"

He responded impassive. "Yep I could've, but I didn't."

Stevie walked closer towards him and stared into his eyes. "That's not how you speak to your mother, young man!"

But as a matter of fact, he had enough of it and sighed, but than Charlotte stood up for him. "He bought her for me." Xanders eyes were immediately on her, spitting fire.

Stevie now folded her arms and her eyes went from her to him. "Is that right?"

He nodded and kept his mouth shut, Charlotte decided to tell her what happened. The expression on Stevie's face changed while she was listening.

Then she turned to her son again and hid her smile. "Well then, was that so hard? To tell the truth?" But again, he didn't respond and looked at the ground.

"Xander?" She said, now with a softer tone in her voice.

He slowly moved his head up and looked into his mums eyes.

Stevie hasty stroked his cheek a few times, a loving smile appeared on her face. "Xander Ryan, you're a silly boy. But so darn sweet." Her heart melted, as she saw so much of Alex in him right now. Doing this for his best mate had really touched her and she was, surprisingly enough, ok with it.

… … …

Matt and Jodi had to hurry to be on time for the party, in their own house: The Friends-night, which they all have been talking about for quit some time. Moira, Phil, Regan, Jaz and Grace also joined them. In every conversation the 'girls' had, every email or text-message it was mentioned: the Friends-night...The living room was already crowded and noisy as they entered, they were the last onces to join the old crew. Beer, champagne and cocktails were standing on the table. Kate immediately stood up when she saw her best friend and hugged her before she offered her a drink. Matt took one of the unopend bottles of beer on the table and joined the men.

After a while, Kate tapped her glass with a spoon. "Guys?" She waited until every one was quiet. "Ok I'm so happy we're all here, thank you for coming. First of all I''d like to have a toast on Nick and Tess." Every one was audibly agreeing and reaching for their glass. Kate forgot hers, which was so tipickly her. Exiting and hasty as she was, she went to get it, but Dave already reached out to hand over her glass and winked at her.

Kate stood in front of every one and raised her glass "Here's to Nick and Tess!"

The other's answered. "To Nick and Tess!"

Then Nick and Tess stepped forward, holding hands. After a short loving glance in each others eyes, they turned to their friends.

Tess started "Thank you all so much, we're happy to be back home. It's been 21 years to be precisely, since we've moved to Argentina and in all these years, many things have happened. Good and bad. We're so thankful that we, as friends and family, always held on to each other, even when we were so far apart. Last Christmas, when we announced our Homecoming, we all came up with this great idea. And so Kate has asked us all to bring along some footage, so we can share it with each other."

She glanced at her husband and widely smiled. "Nick and I have absolutely amazing footage of our time in Argentina to show you. So, we've collected the most precious and best moments and made a video out of it." As she was talking Nick put his arm around her and caressed her back.

You could hear a pin drop when it started, that's how quiet they all were at first. Romantic pictures, scenery, pictures of Nick starting the new job, varied with pictures of Tess her pregnant belly back then, went by. They all oohed and aahed often, especially when the first video appeared; when baby Claire had just been born. Stevie had tears in her eyes, as she remembered that time...But her memories about that time, weren't that great, she had felt so alone. Then, she saw a huge zoomed-in picture of Alex on the big screen. And because he wasn't among the old friends-crew any more, Nick and Tess also added a video of him, when he was in Argentina.

It was so great to watch, some images Stevie had never seen before. But seeing him and hearing his voice, made her heart ache, Stevie couldn't stop the tears. And when her tears were still coming she suddenly had to laugh out loud, together with the rest of the crew, when they saw: Alex, joking in front of the the camera, teasing his brother who was taping this. They had so much fun together. Kate suddenly stopped the video...

Nick stepped forward with a large present in his hands. "Maybe it's a bit late, but while we were busy making the video, we knew exactly what to do with this one." He looked at Stevie and handed her the present. She was still busy wiping her tears and shyly smiled before she took the gift from him.

Every one was quiet when she unwrapped it...a beautiful framed photo of Stevie and Alex, madly in love, watching the sunset in Argentina. She was happily surprised and cried, reaching for Nick to hug him. "Thank you." Tess joined them and gave Stevie a big hug.

Then Kate turned on the video again, to watch the rest of it. After that Matt and Jodi wanted to show their video, but Meg interupted.

"Before we go ahead with this modern way of sharing things, I've got something else. Because Terry and I also wanted to share something." She took their photo-album and showed it to every one. They all laughed when they saw this crazy picture of them on the cover. Inside there were lots of photo's of their journey around the world. Moira and Jodi pored in some new drinks and put down some chips and snacks, while the book passed through to every one.

When everyone went through the book and started talking again, Tess stood up and excitingly invited Stevie to come forward to share her footage.

But Stevie responded "I don't have any. I mean, of course I do have pictures and all, but didn't make something for tonight. I guess I was to busy." She lied.

Tess got irritated. "But...I don't understand. Why..." But before she could say or ask anything more, Stevie walked out of the room.

Dave immediately understood, he stood in an attempt to distract every one. "So who's ready for OUR story, hey? Let's start the video...Oh no, wait, before we do that, I'd like to tell you something first. Come on, my darling Kate." He had a big grin on his face.

Kate nervously responded. "Maybe we should get some new drinks first, hey?"

Marcus got annoyed and shook his head. "This is ridiculous." Ingrid got hold of his hand, she hoped he wouldn't say anything. Marcus had always understood Stevie very well...And therefor he knew exactly why she didn't want to share something personally.


End file.
